


When We Met The Bird Kids

by QueenPandora666



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPandora666/pseuds/QueenPandora666
Summary: The story of Rayven and Spikey getting caught up with the Bird Kids. Hope your ready for an action and romance packed story that follows the books. The story starts right after the first book.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Rayven (based on me) and Spikey (based on my own little sister) are OC's we made 16 years ago when we read the first book. I know I know its gunna begin a little outa order cause they were heading to D.C. at this time but it's the only moment that makes sense to start from. So bleh XP

I shaded my eyes as the sun beat down on me and my sister. The school park was empty; school had let out hours ago. I looked down at my little sister who was stretched out on the table in front of me, her sunny blonde hair glowing bright in the sun. Her name is Spikey, and I know what you’re thinking “Spikey isn’t a real name.” And yeah, I know that but that’s what she was named. Her sky-blue eyes shined as she turned to me. “Ray, what time is it?” I pulled out my phone and handed it to her. So yeah, my name’s Rayven but pretty much all my friends call me Ray. “Oh, it’s only 6:10.” Spikey said as she handed back my phone. There wasn’t really a reason we were hanging out at Spikey’s Elementary school other than the fact it was across the street from our house. “We should probably go home soon and make dinner for dad.” I said flipping my black bangs out of my pale blue eyes. I had always kind of envied Spikey for having such sparkling eyes while mine were so dull. Spikey sat up and smiled running her fingers through my hair. “The purple is really showing right now.” I chuckled and started picking up our backpacks as Spikey jumped off the table. We walked across the street to our cute little house. We live here with our dad and brother Allen. Allen is only one year younger than me at 13, Spikey is 8, and I’m 14. I look over at the rose bushes in the yard and felt my eyes sting with tears. Spikey grabbed my hand and I glanced down to see tears at the edge of her eyes to. Those roses were put there by our mom; she died in a horrible car crash 4 years ago. I hurried into the darling two-story house before Spikey broke down. It’s not the thought that our mom’s dead that makes her cry, she won’t tell anyone this, but I know it’s the fact she can’t really remember mom. That’s why she cries.

I knock on the garage door loud and push it open some. This is my Dads workshop: there’s a TV, a banging sound system, guitars, amps, drums, couches, and a couple large tables my dad made with his own hands. I found him on the couch watching TV. “Hey, Dad, were gunna go start some dinner. What do you want?” He looked up at me with his dark brown eyes and tucked some stray brown hair back into his hat. “Steak sounds good, thanks Ray.” I nod and walk inside, Spikey on my heels. We walk up the stairs in silence to our rooms. Her room is right next to mine but it’s got a doorway between so we can just walk into each other’s room. I throw my backpack down and plop onto my bed to take off my shoes when Spikey walks in from her room. “Hey, Ray, is it cool if I help you make dinner tonight?” She asks as she sits in my desk chair. I look at her and smile, she always asks, and I always give her the same answer. “Spike I don’t think so, you’re not a very good cook.” I look over at her, serious. The look on her face made me rethink, she looked determined, maybe she is old enough now to be of help. “Please I really want to help.” I sigh as I change out of my school clothes into regular clothes. “Fine if you really want to help, you can.” At that we both go back downstairs, to the kitchen, and started dinner.

Soon the house was filled with the smells of steak and mashed potatoes. I kept Spikey working on little things while I handled the rest, then my brother showed up in the kitchen. Allen is about a head taller than me, even though he’s a year younger. His dark blonde hair sways around the base of his neck, his bangs flip over his brown eyes. He looks a lot like our dad while Spikey and I look more like our mom. “I smell something great!” He says, looking at the steaks. I smile at him as Spikey brings me plates. “Thanks Allen, now go get Dad, it’s all ready.” He goes off into the garage to drag my Dad inside. My Dad, Kenny Riggin, is an artist and a carpenter, but more than that, he’s a strong man. After our Mom died, he began selling more art and doing more work because he needed to put three kids through college. But he still drinks on weekends and spends most his time in the garage smoking weed to make it through the day. Allen and I know what he does but we won’t tell Spikey, she doesn’t need to know how he goes on. We sit together in the dining room, eating our dinner, and engaging in small talk about school and music. After dinner my Dad goes back to the garage leaving us kids to clean up, as always. Spikey stacked plates on the counter while I cleaned them. “Dad looked happier today don’t you think?” She said, smiling at me. I couldn’t look at her, her innocence breaks my heart sometimes. “Yeah, Spike, I think he was.” After we clean up from dinner Allen goes to play video games as Spikey and I go to my room.

I pull my laptop onto my lap and we start checking out Facebook. We see a link to a blog on a friend’s page and click it. The front page said Fang’s Blog, the whole sight had thousands of fans, but it seemed to be nothing more than some fantasy blog. The blogger wrote about flying kids and evil scientists and something called a “school” that created these mutant kids. I can’t believe all these kids are buying this crap, mutant wolf people? Seriously? I mean I’m the kind of person that easily believes in vampires and aliens, but this is X-MEN material. This guy, Fang, reads too many comics. After some good laughing at the idiots on the site, Spikey and I got out our homework and started working.

An hour later Spikey leaves to her room to go to bed, I pulled my laptop to me and look at that blog again. I looked at the photos on the site and gasps. There was a picture of the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen; shaggy swoopy black hair, dark gorgeous eyes, a lean tight body, and the sexiest half-smile ever. He was seriously so hot I wanted to cry, I’ve always had a thing for emo boys, and he was the king. Maybe I should spend more time on this blog.

A few days later I had read everything on the blog, and I was fascinated, if it was real (which it wasn’t) it was really scary. But since it wasn’t real this guy had an amazing imagination. “So, Ray how are you feeling?” Spikey asked as we played on the Wii U. “Great, I haven’t had an episode in a week.” I say hoping to make Spikey stop asking though she never will. Since our mom died, I had started having terrible headaches that left me thinking my head was splitting open. Doctors have no idea what causes it but apparently, it’s not deadly, just feels that way. “I feel like you’re lying to me.” Spikey says softly as we skid around Rainbow Road on Mario Kart 8. “I’m not, okay, it’s gotten a lot better.” But I was lying, I had an episode in school today that made me pass out. I checked the time and smiled; thank god it was Friday cause its 12. “How much longer you wanna play? There’s a full moon tonight, should we go check it out?” Spikey sighed and dropped her controller. “Might as well since you just beat me again.” I pat her head and get up. “You’ll get better I’m sure.” We get our shoes on and go into the front yard, looking up for the moon. “Can we go get a better look?” As I turn to answer her no I hear screaming in my head. “HELP! HELP! PLEASE!” I put my hands to my ears and scream, the pain in my head was too much. I start to see images against my eyelids of the park at the school. I have to get there…I have to…right now. I get up on my shaky legs and start walking. I faintly hear Spikey asking me questions, but I tune her out, someone needs help more than me. I go toward the school and I hear growling up ahead. Then the sounds of someone fighting.

When Spikey and I finally got to the park, the scene that lay before was beyond what either of us could imagine. Six kids of varying heights with wings fighting like video game characters against ten giant wolf-like men. “Oh, my gawd!” Was the first thing out of Spikey’s mouth followed by “The blog was real?” I wasn’t sure I was ready to believe my eyes as fast as Spikey was. But that was the most logical answer, these bird kids and ‘Erasers’ really did exist. Meaning the tall blonde girl was Max, the strawberry blonde boy was Iggy, the chocolate haired girl was Nudge, the tiny little blonde girl was Angel, the short blonde boy was Gasman, and the tall dark-haired boy was Fang. I was captivated by their flawless movements, until an Eraser got a hold of Gasman and threw him to the ground. He slid along the pavement and stopped at our feet. I heard the most disturbing groan come from him, I dropped to my knees and put my hands on his arm. “Holy shit! Are you okay? Just lay still alright.” Spikey was frozen in her spot, just staring at the brutal scene. The bird kids were tattered and broken yet they kept up the fight. Nudge was the next one to go down, sadly she was still in the middle of the fight, there was no way I could help her right now. I stayed by Gasman’s side while the rest fought on until only Max and Angel were upright.

They took out the last Eraser, then Angel quickly turned to look at us. “Is he okay?” She asked, her sweet little voice sounding strange coming from a bloody little girl. Like something from a horror movie. “Yeah, he’s breathing but he hasn’t woken up yet.” The relief on her face made her look young again. Max and Angel checked on the rest of the group, they were all able to stand yet not very straight. They made their way over to us cautiously, like we might turn and attack them to. “You don’t have to worry, were fans of the blog. We live around here and heard the fight, so we came to see…. I wasn’t too sure what we would see.” I look down at Gasman whose head was now in my lap. I felt tears sting my cheeks as Max knelt down beside me. “He’ll be okay soon, we heal fast.” I know she meant it to be reassuring but it really wasn’t. “This is terrible! You shouldn’t have to live this way…” Max looked shocked by my outburst then Angel smiled. “You two are such nice people…neither of you have any negative thoughts towards us at all. It’s a nice change from all the evil I hear in people’s heads.” I look around at all of them and something in me creates words I hadn’t even thought of. “Why don’t you guys come to our house?” My eyes cast back down to Gasman as I continue to say things I couldn’t understand. “He doesn’t look good at all…none of you do…I’m sure you can use rest and food and some healing time.” The bird kids gave each other conflicted looks, Angel must have been projecting thoughts because they all looked to her and nodded. “I think we can do that; Angel seems to trust your intentions, so we trust her.” Max said giving me a smile, off to the side I heard Fang scoff. Guess he’s not too happy about this which I don’t understand, we were here because of his blog. I look back down at Gasman, then he was pulled off my lap by strong arms.

I look up and see Fang carrying Gasman now, his dark eyes locked with mine and I felt the world burn around me. My body felt hot, my hair stood on end, and it felt like my clothes were fusing with my skin. I gasped loud and took a step back breaking eye contact with Fang and everything returned to normal. Spikey’s voice broke into my brain. “Ray! What happened?” She looked so worried, so I gave her a smile, even if it was a fake one. “Sorry I just got lightheaded, like those headaches usually do to me. It’s just from all the excitement.” Out the corner of my eye I saw Angel looking at me curiously. I stood up straight, took Spikey’s hand, and lead the bird kids to our house.


	2. Bringing Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bird kids are invited to stay.

Since it was almost 1 in the morning, my dad was in the garage working. We didn’t have to worry about him for now and Allen would be sleeping in his room. We filed into the living room where Fang laid Gasman out on the couch. The bleeding had stopped, his breathing returned to normal, and his wounds had already started to heal up. “Um…well we didn’t officially introduce ourselves; my name is Rayven, and this is my little sister Spikey.” She waved nervously at the bird kids and said, “We already know your names from the blog; Max, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel…” Spikey stared at them quizzically. “Where’s Total?” Just then Iggy unzipped his coat and a little black Scottish terrier jumped to the ground. “You write about me in your blog, Fang!” The dog, Total, said bouncing around. I had to hold onto the couch for support, he actually talked…the dog actually talked.

My eyes met with Spikey’s who were glowing with curiosity. Spikey got on her knees and looked at Total. “You really can talk, that’s so cool! How did you learn how to talk?” Total seemed pleased by the attention Spikey was giving him, his tail was just wagging away. “Well I was born this way in a lab.” Max suddenly snapped at Total, shutting him up. “I’d rather get to work on Gazzy, do you have anything to help?” She asked me, I nodded. “I’ll go get the first aid supplies, make yourself at home, there’s no need to worry I promise.” I run off to the bathroom and pull all the first aid supplies out, we have a lot ready because of my Dad’s work. I come back with bandages, Band-Aids, alcohol, and pain killers. I lay it all on the living room table, “Okay, this is all we have, use it all if you want. I can help if anyone needs it.” I smile at Max who nods at me. “Thank you, I’m sure we can manage ourselves.” She starts tending to Gazzy while everyone else starts covering their cuts.

Spikey goes to get bottles of water for everyone, receiving a few ‘thank you’ from the flock. I notice Nudge having a hard time, so I walk over to her. “Nudge, would you like some help?” She was taken aback by me but smiled and nodded. She turns her back to me, and I help her clean and cover the cuts. “So how old are you Nudge?” I ask hoping the small talk will relax her. “Eleven we think. We’re not really sure on ages but we think; I’m 11, Max, Iggy, and Fang are 14, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 6.” I nod along making mental notes. “I mean I totally feel 11 because I like clothes and shoes and music like normal 11-year-olds, how old are you? You look pretty close to our age. I really like your sense of fashion to, it’s kind of a cutie gothic thing, right?” She finally stops to breath; I’ve known girls like her in school. “Yeah, I’m 14 to. Just started going to high school, I’ve always been a little dark. I grew up listening to music like Black Sabbath and GWAR. So, you could say I’m like a cute Goth sure. I bet you would look super adorable in something like this.” I smile at her; these kids were so different than I would of thought. Nudge giggled and spun around to face me. “You really think so? I would love to try on something like that.” I shrug at her, “Sure, I’ll show you to my room later it’ll be fun.” I feel a tap to my shoulder, so I turn to face…Fang.

His dark eyes lock with mine and again I feel my body burn. Like every cell in my body is on fire! I suck in a breath, but it feels like I’m breathing in smoke. Oddly my body doesn’t react to the pain. No choking or screaming but I still feel like I’m swimming in lava. Fang’s eyes widen and he reaches out for my shoulders. When his skin connects with mine the pain is gone in a flash. “Are you alright?” He asks, I nod but still can’t talk. What just happened? That wasn’t normal right? Spikey comes over to me then handing me a pill and some water. I reluctantly take it, my eyes squeeze shut from the awful metallic taste. I faintly hear Spikey say, “Sorry, she gets these terrible headaches sometimes that cause her to pass out. Don’t worry she’ll be okay in a minute.” I cringe to myself, I hated that she had to tell people that. I didn’t want anyone to know, I just wanted to be okay again.

After all the kids were wrapped up and feeling better, and I was able to stand again, Max came over to me. “So those headaches just pop up like that a lot?” I nod, not looking at her. “I get headaches like that to, though mine are caused by the experiments…I don’t think that’s what happens to you.” I shake my head, then look up at her. “How is everyone? If anyone’s hungry I can cook something.” She smiles and crosses her arms.

“Yeah I’m sure we could use some food in a bit but before then we need to talk to you.” 

“We?” I ask, Max nods then takes my arm leading me to the dining room where Fang was waiting with Angel. “See Angel says you have good intentions but with everything we’ve been through we need to be sure this time. So, you said you’re a fan of Fang’s blog, right?”

“Yeah, Spikey and I have read all of it, at first we thought it was some fantasy blog but…well obviously it’s not.” Angel nods to Max, I guess letting her know it’s true.

“Why did you end up at that park?”

“Well, I went outside to see the full moon then….” I stopped; I wasn’t sure what to say next.

“Then what?” Max presses, moving toward me.  
“I don’t really know truthfully,” I knew I couldn’t lie with Angel around. “I heard a voice screaming for help in my head…I know it sounds strange but it’s true! A voice screamed for help and I followed it to the park.” I didn’t break eye contact with Max, I knew that was a sign of lying. I needed her to believe me. She looked toward Angel who seemed confused. “You’re not lying but…I’m not sure how you heard me since I wasn’t projecting toward you.” I heard Fang shift against the wall, but I kept my eyes away from him, I wasn’t sure what caused that attack earlier, but I didn’t want to risk another. “So, you were projecting thoughts during the fight?” He asked Angel, “Yeah, but I was sending them to Max because I was being surrounded!” Those two didn’t seem to be getting along very well right now. Max pulled Angel back. “So, you hear Angel’s voice and come running to the park? Why though? Why want to help us?” I think back to the reason I started reading Fang’s blog and blushed. The thought of maybe seeing the hottest man alive was a bit of an incentive to go. But in the end, I’ve always been the kind of person that wanted to help. Angel smiled and looked at Max. “She just loves to help, that’s all.” I smiled; glad she didn’t include my embarrassing thoughts about Fang. I still couldn’t look at him, so when he started talking it startled me. “Who else lives here with you?” His voice had an edge to it.

“Me, Spikey, my little brother Allen whose 13 and my Dad, Kenny.”

“Do you think your Dad would let us stay here?”

“Pretty sure he would, he’s a drug addict and doesn’t give a shit about anything. He’s real laid back and hardly comes inside anyway. I’m sure if he heard the story he wouldn’t mind.”

“You think he would let wanted criminals in his house?”

“He’s done worse things, trust me.”

“Why won’t you look at me when I talk?” His question caught me off guard, so he had noticed. Damn it, how do I answer this…if I even think about why Angel will tell him. I look at Angel and of course she doesn’t like me holding something back. “Because…you intimidate me. I’ve read your blog I know what you can do and it’s a bit scary.” He scoffs, obviously not believing me. But I didn’t care, I looked at Max and said, “So is that all you wanted to ask?” She shakes her head and smiles. “Where can we crash?” I grin at her and lead her back to the living room. Spikey, Iggy, and Nudge are now talking excitedly about music. “Hey, listen up.” The kids turn to me. “This house has many rooms so everyone will get a bed tonight. Spikey and I will share my room so Nudge and Angel can share her room. My Dad will be crashing out in the garage again so Fang and Iggy can take his room. Then we have a guest room where Max can watch over Gazzy tonight. Sound good?” I look around and everyone nods at me. “Great let me show you around the house.”


End file.
